1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to head gear and, more specifically, to an accessory device for increasing the comfort of chin straps or support elements associated with helmets or safety headgear by means of providing a strap cover formed as a sheath of soft non-abrasive material to cover the straps or supporting elements so that when contacting a user's face chafing does not occur.
The present invention provides a sleeve having longitudinal edges that are sewn forming a tube-like structure for inserting a strap therethrough.
The strap cover additionally provides for a wrap having mating fastening means positioned along opposing longitudinal sides, further providing a first fabric layer with a soft ply and a second layer formed of an elastomeric material for drawing the soft layer against the user's skin.
The application illustrates a specific embodiment of the invention, which is not intended to limit the invention in any manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other head gear devices designed for comfort and preventing chafing of the face. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,262,818 issued to McGill on Apr. 16, 1918.
Another patent was issued to Jones on Jan. 13, 1959 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,867,811. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,301 was issued to Alleo on Dec. 5, 1989 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 22, 1994 to Christiansen et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,559.
Another patent was issued to Rush et al. on Oct. 27, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,281. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,725 was issued to Vanidestine, Jr. on Sep. 4, 2001. Another was issued to Schiebl et al. on Oct. 9, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,483 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 19, 2002 to Grant as U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,024.
Another patent was issued to Lewis et al. on Feb. 28, 2006 as U.S. Pat. No. 7,003,812. U.S. Patent Application No. 2010/0071118 was published to Tobey on Mar. 25, 2010. Canadian Patent No. CA2698158 was issued to Field on Mar. 30, 2010 and British Patent No. GB2455112 issued on Mar. 6, 2009 to Burak.